Movie Time!
by Matthew G Given
Summary: Second in the Wrightverse,the story it's self is stand alone but you may want to read Rolling with the Punches to know what is going on in Castle's life. Castle and Wright investigate the death of an insurance investigator who has a lot of enemies and a past no one would suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Castle and I am not making any money from this. Only detective Wright,Doctor Smith,and other characters I create for this story belong to me. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

As he looked out the window of his hotel suite that morning Richard Castle could see the rain coming down in what could only be described as a downpour and yet despite that fact Richard Castle had rarely been happier. He still had not found a new home he liked to replace the loft that had been blown up in the bombing but he was in a good mood. There were a few reason for this,for one he had managed to lose just over thirty pounds over the last three months,Two while he still had to do some editing his first novel in over a year A deadly Game was pretty much complete and Black Pawn was very happy with it,but the biggest reason he was so happy was that he was going back to work at the 12th precinct. Yes it was just over a week into the new year and he would be going back in to help the team and his new partner Susan Wright at the 12th precinct,everything was falling into place. Even his relationship with surgeon Julie Smith seemed to be going well,yes on that day Richard Castle felt that everything was going his way and he was even humming to himself as he walked out the door to go to "work."

Castle practically skipped his way out of the elevator and into the bull pen when he got to the 12th,he didn't see Ryan or Esposito anywhere so he looked around for a second. At last he found his old chair off to a corner in the room and went over and picked it up and sat it down beside Wright's desk,he then hung his damp coat on it and sat down waiting for the others to show up. He didn't like to think about what it said about him but he hoped the day ahead would not be a slow one,he hoped there was a good case for him to sink his teeth into. Maybe that didn't make him the best person but it was not like he was murdering people,he was just excited to be back helping catch the killers before they could strike again.

"Hey Castle nice of you to finally join us!" Castle heard someone call and turned to see that it was Esposito coming out of the break room with Ryan behind him.

"Well what can I say I have been busy,I do have a job besides doing yours for you." Castle returned as he went over to join them at Esposito's desk.

"Yeah because my job is to get knocked out by crooks and think vampires are behind everything." Esposito shot back teasing his old friend. "We only need one guy in this department who does that."

"I didn't miss anything exciting did I?" Castle asked looking at what he had to admit were now his two best friends.

"Well there was that secret alien invasion a couple of months ago but the CIA said we are not allowed to talk about that." Ryan said joining the conversation.

"Oh well" Castle said with mock disappointment. "I guess I will just have to get my guy at the CIA to fill me in."

"Hey partner,good to see you." Castle turned and saw Susan wright smiling at him,for someone who had just gotten back from medical leave she looked good.

"Well it's good to see you too,I couldn't wait to get back." Castle said returning her greeting.

"Really is that why I haven't seen you around here while I have been back for three weeks?" Wright asked playfully.

"Well I couldn't wait to get back here when there was something to do,but desk duty isn't really my thing." Castle explained. "I do enough sitting and writing at home."

"I see,well I hope today will not be too boring for you." Wright replied and she was about to head over to her desk when Esposito's phone rang,a second later he put it down.

"Well doesn't look like it will be,we just had a body drop." Esposito said as he wrote the address of the scene on a piece of paper and handed it to Wright. "Time to get back on the job."

"And it's about time." Wright said as all four of them headed to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few minutes later Castle was seated beside Wright in a crown Victoria police car as she drove them to the crime scene. The mood was light despite the fact that Castle could tell Wright was bracing herself for the sight of a dead body,she had never been good with those. Still Castle had to admire how she kept coming back no matter what. He decided to try and take her mind off of the job ahead.

"So how did you spend your vacation." he asked.

"If recovering from a knife wound to the gut is what you call a vacation then I am never taking another vacation for as long as I have this job." Wright replied.

"That bad?" Castle asked wincing,he didn't want to think about the pain that came from something like that.

"Let me put it this way,the storyline One more day was a little less painful then recovering from that stabbing." Wright said.

"Ah so you are a Spiderman fan." Castle observed with a grin.

"Yeah,at least I was until that stupid plot line. I am not sure why that is important." Wright said.

"Well it's another layer and I am basing a character off of you." Castle explained.

"Don't remind me." Wright said rolling her eyes. "How is that going by the way?"

"I thought you didn't care." Castle said shooting her a look that was a little too cocky for her taste.

"I was just showing an interest if you don't want to tell me that is fine." Wright said defensively but Castle wasn't sure if she was really as upset as she was trying to make him think she was.

"Well I am almost done,I just have to do some editing and it will be ready to ship off to my publisher." Castle explained trying not to sound too cocky but it was hard since he was really feeling his oats that morning.

"What is this character who you are basing on me like." Wright asked nervously,she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know since she had no control over what Castle wrote but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I think you will like Samantha Game,she is a nice rookie detective who gets a little above her head and has to turn to an older former novelist who is now a blogger on the internet. She makes mistakes but she has a good heart." Castle said trying to make Wright understand that he really was trying to be respectful of her and the last thing he wanted to do was give her an alter ego that would hurt her image.

"I see." Wright said as she took a moment to process what Castle had said. "You say she makes mistakes,then I guess she is nothing like me." Wright joked.

Castle looked like he was about to say something in reply but then they pulled up at the scene and it was too late. They stepped out of the car and into the rain which had only let up slightly. The body way laying face down in front of a small market and despite the rain a crowd had gathered around the body that uniforms were having to push back. From the position of the body Castle guessed that he had been shot while coming out of the market. The man was dressed like a businessman,he didn't seem to be super rich but he wasn't poor either,he just seemed like the average New York business man.

Castle was so focused on the body that for a moment he did not notice that Wright was no longer beside him when he did he turned and saw her standing a few feet behind him her face white as a sheet. Castle turned and walked slowly towards her,it was clear her problems with dead bodies had kicked in. When he reached her he spoke quietly so no one else would be able to hear.

"Hey it's alright I know you can do this." Castle said looking down at wright who looked ahsamed of herself on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry I should be able to do this but it has been so long." Wright said not meeting his gaze.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Castle said understandingly.

"All I can think about is there is someone who used to have hopes,dreams,a family,now half his brains are on the sidewalk. How do you become okay with seeing that? He isn't a body,he was a person just a little while ago." Wright then looked up at Castle and he was shocked to see a single tear roll down her cheek.

"The only thing I can tell you is to remember that this isn't your fault and that family you mentioned will want answer Not to mention the fact that if you catch his killer you will be stopping this from happening to someone else. Honor the person the victim was by getting answer and stopping the killer."Castle said with a heavy sigh and he was glad to see his words seemed to do the trick because Wright seemed to gather herself up and with a grim determination she then walked right up to the body. Castle couldn't help but smile a little,he really was proud of Wright and he hoped he had been able to capture just a little of her spirit in his writings.

Wright searched the victim's pocket's and found a wallet,she opened it and held up it's contents for Castle to see.

"It says his name was Andrew Templeton,age 54,looks like he was an insurance investigator according to his business card." Wright said professionally.

Castle couldn't help but let out a bit of a depressed grown.

"What's wrong?" Wright asked and when she looked up at him from her position crouching beside the body rain drops hit her face.

"It's just I have a feeling this will be a hard one. That is a job where you make a lot of enemies so figuring out which of the people who hated his guts killed him is going to be a job and a half." Castle explained,he had learned a thing or two in his time working with the NYPD.

"Well that's our job but who know maybe we will get lucky and someone will have seen something." Wright said standing up. "There is a security camera above that door." Wright observed pointing to a small digital security camera set up above the door to the grocery store. "Let's go talk to the owner and hopefully we can get a video of the murder."

Castle followed Wright into the store. From the owner they learned that the victim sometimes stopped into the store in the mornings and would normally buy a package of breath mints but the owner didn't know his name. They looked at the security tape but the killer had stepped behind Templeton from the right not from the store and he was wearing a sky mask and gloves,he pulled out a pistol and shot Templeton twice in the head. The footage was hard to watch. It was one thing to investigate a murder after it happened but watching one on a small black and white display was another matter.

"The killer was a professional." Castle and Wright observed in unison.

"Well this makes thing more complicated,the killer is going to be a lot harder to catch." Castle stated as they walked out of the story,the rain was at last beginning to let up.

"Or it could make it less complicated." Wright said and Castle looked at her puzzled so she explained. "We now know that whoever wanted him dead had the money to hire a pro and that pro must have stalked him to learn that he came here every day. That narrows our list of suspects and someone may have seen the trigger man following Templeton."

"You are a glass half full kind of person,and I like it." Castle said with a smile.

Castle and Wright then spent the next hour talking to people in the crowd but again they didn't learn much. It was as they were finishing talking to the people that Esposito and Ryan pulled up in their car and rushed over to them. As lead detective it had been Esposito's job to talk to the victim's family and he and Ryan had just gotten back from the widow's apartment. Wright and Castle took a few minutes to brief the two men on what they knew but Ryan in particular seemed excited and not that interested.

"Okay guy spill it what did you learn from the widow?" Castle asked.

"Well our victim did have an enemy that threatened his life two days ago and even left a message on his answering machine making the threat." Ryan stated excitedly.

"So he must have had a lot of enemies,what makes this one so special?" Wright asked puzzled.

"Well besides the fact that he would have the money to hire a pro see if you recognize the voice." Espisoto said and he pulled a digital recorder out of his pocket and hit the play button .

"You little piece of shit! You think you can do something like this to me! I'm an artist and what are you?! You had your shot and now you are trying to take me down?! You think you can get away with it?! I have contacts and they will put you six feet under before they let you get away with this!" The angry message then ended.

Castle had a thoughtful look on his face. "I know that voice but from where?" he asked.

"You are never going to believe who it is?" Ryan stated and a smile was on his face,he seemed happy to finally have one upped Castle.

"Stop your gloating and just tell us." Wright demanded.

"That was the voice of director Mike Inlet,and he is in New York this week." Ryan announced to a stunned Castle and Wright.

**I know I said it would be a few weeks before the next story but I just like Wright too much and I hope you do to. My goal with this chapter was to try and capture the flavor of a Castle teaser,let me know if you think I did that. Your reviews are always a huge help,even the negative ones so please leave one. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"They were both CIA assassins and Templeton was threatening to blow Inlet's cover!" Castle said excitedly. Castle had insisted that Esposito and Ryan not tell him or Wright the reason for the threatening message that director Inlet had left on insurance investigator Templeton's answering machine until they got back to the precinct so that he would have a chance to try and guess it. So he was sitting beside Wright in the Crown Victoria throwing out theories.

"Assassins hmmm,Well I guess that would explain Inlet's movies. He is trying to make movies so bad they kill." Wright said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her right eye.

"Exactly,can you explain Apocalypse as anything other then an attempt to make a movie so bad it killed?!" Castle pointed out.

"Or what about that movie about the Battle of Midway,three hours long and two of those hours spent on a stupid love story?! Did he even do any research?! He has to be making these movies bad on purpose." Wright added,the mood in the car like the sky outside was lightening every second.

"Or maybe all his films were part of some insurance scam and Templeton finally caught up with him." Castle says,knew it was insane but he was just having too much fun.

"Or maybe he is an alien posing as a human,that would explain why none of the people in his movies ever act like real humans." Wright added.

"That would mean Templeton was one of the Men in black tasked with bringing him in." Castle said expanding on theory.

It was then that Castle's cellphone beep and he pulled it out and read a text message on it,his mood instantly changed,he seemed worried about something as he put the phone back in his pocket without replying to the text.

"Is something wrong?" Wright asked concerned.

"No,everything is fine." Castle replied gruffly and something about his tone told Wright that she should not ask any more questions.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the precinct as the rain continued to let up,and by the time they reached the 12th precinct the rain had calmed to a gently drizzle,this did not stop Wright from soaking her sneakers when she stepped out of the car and into a puddle. A look of pure frustration past over her face but she did not say anything. Still her shoes were squeaking when she walked into the bullpen. Ryan and Esposito were standing by the murder board and Ryan had just hung a picture of Hollywood director Mike Inlet in the section marked "suspects" when both men turned to look at the source of the noise. Wright shot them a look that told them not to say anything.

"Okay guys we have agreed that Inlet is alien CIA assassin,so what is our next move?" Wright announced.

"Wright not encourage him,our squad can only handle one crazy person." Esposito said with a shake of his head and motioning to indicate Castle was the crazy person he was talking about.

"I noticed I wasn't so crazy the last time I had Nicks tickets." Castle pointed out.

"Hey just because you are insane doesn't mean we don't like you." Esposito replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you two where the type of kids who would hang out with a kid who's name you could not even remember because he had a cool video game system?" Wright asked thoughtfully.

"You see that is happening here?" Epsosito said turning to his partner. "We haven't even worked two cases together and already the team is splitting in two."

"Hey don't involve me I have enough on my mind." Ryan said still looking at the murder board.

"That's right Jenny is due any time now." Wright observed.

"It's still early nothing is going to happen." Castle pointed out.

"Can we just get on with the case." Ryan said frustrated,he clearly wanted to get the case solved so he could get home. Out of the three other people there only Castle really understood what he was going through so he decided to take pity on the Irishman and stop clowning around,for the moment.

"Okay so why did Inlet leave that message any way?" Castle asked looking at the picture of the director Ryan had placed on the murder board a few moments before. The director had messy blond hair,blue eyes,a unkempt beard,and a cocky smile Castle decided he really didn't care for. If he was the killer bringing him down would be fun.

"Well it seems that back in the late 1970s wrote and directed a low budget sci-fi film called Spare Parts." Ryan said pointing to the picture of Andrew Templeton that was on the murder board. "And now 's latest movie with an over one hundred million dollar budget is being a accused of being a remake of that movie made without permission."

"Wow,I guess that would explain why Inlet is so mad,but does that really give him enough reason to kill Templeton?" Wright observed.

"Well here is the thing the release of the film is being held up until the courts can decide how to settle this,so far the studio will not budge on the money issue and now it is looking like the film may miss it's summer release date and if that happens Inlet will lose a lot of money." Esposito explained.

"So the Hollywood director may have snapped and decided to step in and shoot a new ending." Castle said and everyone winced at the pun. "So what is our next move?" Castle asked excitedly.

"Well Inlet is in New York this week trying to settle this matter so he is coming in with his lawyers this morning and Ryan and I are going to question him. You two need to go down to Templeton's workplace at first mutual insurance and see if he anyone he was investigating or any of his coworkers wanted him dead." Esposito said and both Castle and Wright's faces fell upon hearing that news.

"You mean I don't get to sit in on the interrogation of the big time Hollywood hack?!" Castle protested.

"Hey Alcatraz was pretty good." Ryan pointed out.

"That's one decent movie in almost twenty years." Castle returned. "I can't miss this."

"Sorry but you are the one who wanted to shadow a junior detective instead of the biggest bad ass in Manhattan." Esposito said.

"Come on Castle,let's leave the TMZ hosts to do their job." Wright said with a heavy sigh as she grabbed her coat. "We have real police work to do."

"Okay let's go." Castle said turning to follow Wright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"You know it's not going to be Inlet,right?" Castle said as he and Wright were sitting in the Crown Vic heading for the offices of first mutual insurance.

"What makes you so sure,he had motive and he had the money for a hitman." Wright asked puzzled.

"Because that is not how I would have wrote it,he is clearly a red haring." Castle explained.

"So now everything turns out the way you would have written it in one of your books?" Wright asked in a mocking tone.

"No,but I do have a feel for these things and I just don't see why Inlet would hire a hitman when he could just buy the rights to the movie himself." Castle said as he looked over at Wright in the driver's seat.

"Okay you make a good point but if he didn't kill him who do you think did?" Wright asked as you pulled the car into the parking lot of the office building that housed First National Insurance.

"I don't know." Castle admitted as the car came to a stop. "But I think we have a much better chance of finding the real killer then Epsosito and Ryan.

"Well then let's go catch him or her." Wright said with a smile as they both stepped out of the car.

"We'll show those two what real police work is." Castle boasted as he and Wright headed to the elevator to begin the real work on the case.

**I am so sorry this took so long to update,things have just gotten insane here. My dad had to go in for an operation this week and that just through everything into chaos. Plus I have been working on a novel so that has slowed everything down. Everything is fine now and I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be out by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. This chapter would have been longer but I wanted to get something out before a whole week had passed. As always your reviews,PM,and support are amazing and a huge help,thanks a bunch. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dead,are you sure?" Out of all the responses detective Wright had expected when she delivered the news that Andrew Templeton had been murdered to his boss,this was the one she had not prepared for. As she looked at George Edwards,a middle aged fat bald man in a business suit who sat on the other side of the desk she tried to come up with something tactful to say but she was drawing a blank. She had just never thought that anyone would respond to a homicide detective by asking if they were sure the person was dead. If they were not sure they would not be there,so she had not prepared for this and all she could manage was a rather weak. "Yes,we are sure he shot while on his way into work this morning."

"Do you have any suspects?" Edwards asked as he tapped his fingers on the desk nervously.

"No,not yet. What can you tell us about ?" Wright replied professionally while flipping open her black notebook and taking a pen out of her pocket to take notes.

"Well he is,or was the best investigator in this office. He had an instinct for finding fraud." Edwards answered offhandedly,as if he was reading from a script,Castle picked up on this and decided to press.

"Any idea why anyone would want him dead?" Castle asked.

"Are you kidding I guess everyone he ever caught would have a reason." Edwards replied with a depressed chuckle.

Wright remembering that they could be looking for a hit man jumped in with a question of her own. "Any recent cases for big money where someone could be holding a grudge?"

"In the past year there were a few five or six figure cases,but it was mostly small stuff. Still we do have files on the cases he worked over the last year." Edwards volunteered and he suddenly seemed less nervous.

Castle sensed something was up and jumped in again. "Any conflicts with coworkers or any problems at work?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.

"None that I know of,everyone seemed to like Andy?" Edwards answered and Castle cocked an eyebrow at that as if he didn't quite believe it.

"No really the only complaint I ever had about him was that he may have had an affair with Jenny,one of our other investigators." Edwards said suddenly become nervous again.

"You didn't think this was worth mentioning?" Wright asked shooting Edwards a stern look.

"What are you implying?" Edwards asked shocked. "Are you trying to say I had something to do with Andy's murder?!" Suddenly Edwards was becoming angry and Castle decided to step in and try to calm the situation down.

"No one is accusing anyone of anything,we are just trying to get to the truth." Edwards shot Castle a look that seemed to say that he didn't believe the write so Castle tried a different tactic. "Look from what I can tell you liked Templeton so I am sure you want us to catch his killer and I know that no one likes speaking ill of their friends we have to have all the facts if we are going to catch his killer."

This seemed to calm Templeton down and he began talking again.

"Sorry it's just this whole thing is a bit of a shock and if there was an affair it was a long time ago." Edwards said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's okay but we need to know about this. Why do you say "If" there was an affair." Wright asked trying to relax,she didn't like it when people tried to hide things from her. After all she was trying to stop someone who had ended a human life and the more lies she had to dig through the longer it would take and the greater the chances would be that the killer would either get away or kill again,she hated it when people seemed to have so little regard for human life.

"Well it was just a complaint H.R got from some employees about three and a half years ago. They thought he was having an affair with Jenny Hanson,another investigator but nothing could be proved and she left the company about three years ago so it didn't seem worth mentioning." Edwards explained quickly defending himself. "You are not going to tell Patty are you?" He then asked nervously.

"We don't spread gossip,we just try to get to the truth." Wright replied holding her anger in check as she took down more notes in her book.

"Okay." Edwards said uneasily and that seemed to settle the matter. "If you will excuse me for a minute I will arrange for you to be able to take Andy's files with you when you leave." Edwards said as he picked up the phone on his desk.

"That is fine but we will need to talk to his coworkers before we leave." Castle said.

"Fine." Edwards replied absentmindedly.

"One more thing,can you tell us how to get a hold of ?" Wright asked.

"I am sorry but once she left the company I have no idea what she did,I believe she may have moved to the west coast but I don't know for sure." Edwards replied.

"Okay thank you for your time ." Wright said as she and Castle stood up to leave the small office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was a couple hours latter when Wright and Castle finished talking to the coworkers without learning anything new other then Templeton was a huge Yankees fan and they lugged to large cardboard boxes full of paperwork down to the car and left.

Wright waited until they had gotten moving on the road before she spoke. "Thanks for saving me in there,I know I nearly blew it."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked pretending not to know what Wright was talking about,he didn't want to young woman dwelling on her mistakes and he didn't think he was in a position to judge given some of the mistakes he had made over the years.

"You know what I mean I pressed too hard and was about thirty seconds from accusing Edwards of having something to do with the murder and if that had happened he would have stopped talking to us. You got us out of that mess so thanks." Wright said as the car pulled up to a stoplight.

"Don't mention it." Was all Castle said and it was clear he didn't want to talk,something was still bothering him. Wright decided to ignore her better judgment and ask her partner again what was wrong.

"So are you going to tell me what was in that text you got this morning that has you so upset?" Wright asked as the light changed and she shifted the car into drive again.

"You are not going to let up until I tell you,are you?" Castle asked without looking at her.

"Well you are my partner and it seems to be bothering you so,no." Wright explained.

"Alright." Castle said seeming to resign himself to his fate and he then took a deep breath before he continued. "Alexis,that's my daughter wants me to meet her and the boy she has been dating for the past six months for dinner some night this week."

Wright laughed a little out loud at this before she could stop herself. "Hey,it's not funny!" Castle protested.

"I'm sorry but it kind of is." Wright said and castle shot her a look that could melt ice but she continued . "She is in college right?" Castle just nodded. "So you had to know she was dating and I know that no father likes the guys his daughter dates but this can't be that big of a deal."

"Well like I said she has been dating him for about six months so it is serious." Castle explained.

"Would you rather she be dating a different guy every week?" Wright asked.

Castle took a moment to think about this before replying. "Well I guess not." He admitted at last. "Still I think she is a little too young to be getting serious."

"Well do you know of any reason why you should object to this particular boyfriend?" Wright pressed trying to make Castle see how silly he was being.

"He's Gates' son." Castle blurted out. This led to an awkward moment of silence in the car that Wright broke about a minute later.

"Gates as in Captain Gates?" She asked.

"Yes that Gates." Castle confirmed.

"And you and Captain Gates don't get along too well at the best of times." Wright observed suddenly understanding the situation.

"Yeah,so this means that when they break up at some point things are just going to be extremely awkward and Gates will just have another reason to have it out for me." Castle explained grimly.

"And if they do work out then you will end up across from Captain Gates at every holiday dinner." Wright said thoughtfully and this sent a shiver down Castle's spine.

"Don't even say that,Alexis is too young for this to work out." Castle protested.

"Hey all I am saying is that it does happen." Wright said lightly and then continued. "And it doesn't always end in disaster."

"Please I don't want to think about my daughter getting together with some guy she met in college." Castle said desperately.

"Well all I can tell you is just try to be open minded and go with the flow because I don't see that you have much of a choice here." Wright said a moment later.

"Thanks,that's a huge help." Castle said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but this is such a silly situation. I mean of all the people your daughter could meet in college it would have to be Gates' son." Wright said barely suppressing a laugh. "You do know that she is most likely just as stressed out as you are over this,right?"

There was something catchy about Wright's laugh because Castle was soon trying to hold back a small one of his own. "Yeah I guess so but she doesn't have to worry about losing a daughter and that doesn't make this any less awkward." Castle said a moment later. "Can we please talk about the case,because this conversation is raising my blood pressure?!"

"It must be awful to be in ancient." Wright joked.

"Hey you will be here too some day so don't mock." Castle pointed out.

"Okay we will talk about the case." Wright said throwing up her hands as they came to another stoplight. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you could admit I was right about this being a hard case,that would give my ego a much needed boost." Castle replied with a cocky smile.

"Yeah I guess two boxes full of suspects does make this a hard one." Wright admitted.

"Plus don't forget the wife,she is a suspect too now,and we have to find Jenny and find out what she has been up to for the past three years." Castle pointed out.

"Yeah I have thought of that,you are right instead of our list of suspects getting smaller it has gotten a lot bigger." Wright said with a sigh. "Looks like I will have to cancel my dinner plans."

"If there is one thing I have learned from working with this squad it's never make dinner plans." Castle said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am learning that now." Wright said with a depressed sigh as they pulled into the parking structure of the 12th precinct. They had a job to do and it was important but Wright was not sure she liked what it was taking from her.

**Well that is chapter three. It may be a few days before the next chapter goes up because today is my mother's birthday so I don't expect to get any more writing done today. As always your reviews and pms are a huge help so please leave them. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for reading and for your support. Oh and while it will not happen for a couple of chapters if anyone has any ideas about what could happen at the dinner please ever leave them in a review or PM me with them. I am putting that part together at the moment but I would love to use some reader ideas(that seems like it would make the chapter the most fun to write and to read.) if you have any ideas for things both bad and good that could happen at that dinner,even if it is just one line of dialog that would be helpful. Just remember when coming up with your ideas that Frederick Gates' long term goal is to become a professor of ancient history and he is three years older then Alexis. Thanks for your support and any help you can give. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Castle and Wright exited the elevator carrying the two large cardboard boxes of files into the bullpen of the 12th precinct. They past Ryan and Esposito's desks,where the two me were working as they made their way over to Wright's desk.

"What is that?" Ryan asked looking up at the boxes.

"These are the files on all the cases Templeton worked over the last year where someone could be holding a grudge." Wright explained and she let out a grunt as she dropped her box down on her desk.

"I said this would be a hard one,but I am pretty sure the killer is named in one of these files." Castle said as he set his box down beside Wright's desk.

"Well all I can say is that you two have got your work cut out for you." Esposito said as he walked over and eyed the boxes.

"Us two,what about you?" Wright asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"We are having to go through all of Inlet's phone and financial records to see if anything will lead us to the killer or clear him." Esposito explained.

"So you two hotshots get anything out or him?" Wright asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ryan said as he spun around in his chair to face Wright and castle. "The guy showed up with half a dozen lawyers who did want to let him admit his name to us. All we learned is that he really hated Templeton and whoever it was on the production who leaked the script to him but we can't prove anything."

"I guess the wife stands to make a tidy bundle when this thing is finally settled." Castle said as he sat down in his chair and picked up a file out of the box and started to read it.

"Yeah I guess but she didn't seem to want to talk about it when we saw her." Esposito said. "She seemed kind of embarrassed by the whole thing."

"Speaking of the wife,we may want to look at her as a suspect." Wright said looking up from the file she was reading.

"How come?" Esposito asked.

"Because we found out Templeton may have had an affair with a coworker three years ago." Castle said.

"Great just what we need,another suspect." Esposito said as he stood up and walked over to the murder board and added a picture of to the suspects section.

"Yeah tell me about it." Wright said setting the files she was holding down on the desk and reaching in the box for another one.

"Do we know where this girlfriend is?" Ryan asked.

"All the boos could tell us was that she quit three years ago and may be on the west coast."

"Well that's no help." Esposito said as he returned to his desk.

"Hey I think I may have found something!" Ryan said excitedly and everyone stood up quickly and made their way over to his desk. "Looks like Inlet withdrew eight thousand dollars from his bank account two days ago."

"We have him!" Wright said excitedly.

"No we don't." Castle said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Wright asked puzzled. "Why else would he need that much money all at once?"

"Take it from someone who has millions in the bank there are plenty of places you could spend that amount of money in a single night. Hell I once lost that much to Caanel at a poker night. There is no way we will be able to prove that is for a hitman." Castle explained.

Wright looked at him as if she could not decide if he was just explaining or if Castle was bragging as well. "So we still have nothing,and we have to go back to the files?" She says with a sigh.

"Sorry." Esposito says with a shrug. "Still maybe if we find something in his phone records that will be enough."

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way." Castle mused as he walked over and looked at the murder board,he gave the still of the killer from the security camera a hard look.

"What do you mean." Esposito said as he walked up beside Castle.

"I think I know." Wright piped in. "We all agree the killer was most likely hired but instead of looking for the person who hired him maybe we should be looking for the killer himself."

"Right." Castle said turning to face Wright.

"But how do we do that? The killer used a 45 that isn't in the system,he didn't leave any prints,and he wore a mask." Ryan asked.

"He must have been caught on other security cameras." Castle observed.

"Yeah he was caught going down an alley two blocks from the scene but he dumped his clothes and the gun and there wasn't a camera at the other end of the alley to catch him coming out." Esposiot explained.

"When did you have time to do that?" castle asked shocked.

"Uniforms found it,you know police work does get done when you are not here." Esposito said shooting his friend a look.

"Can we learned anything from the clothes or gun?" Wright asked.

"The serial number was filed off of the gun,and the labels were cut off of the clothes." Ryan said as he stood up and walked over to join the others by the murder board.

"So all that does is tell us that the killer was a pro and nothing else." Castle said glumly,still looking at the photo on the board.

"Wait a minute maybe we just have not gone back far enough." Wright said as she was suddenly struck by an inspiration.

"What do you mean we followed his movements from that scene to the alley?" Ryan asked.

Wright then began to explain herself. "The last thing the killer would want to do is draw attention to himself,so he could not have walked out of that alley naked so he must have stashed clothes in it earlier that day."

"How did we miss that?" Esposito said as he looked over at Ryan.

"I don't know but we now have a lot more work to do." Ryan said with a depressed sigh.

"Yeah we have to go back there and find whoever was there in the past few days and see if they saw anything,that's going to be a job and a half." Esposito said. At that moment Ryan's phone rang and he stepped away from the group to take the call,no one paid much attention to him since it seemed that he had been calling Jenny or Jenny had been calling him every five minutes for the past week or so.

"Is it just me or is this job turning into more and more work every time we turn around." Wright said and she turned to walk back to her desk.

"Over the past five years I have learned that detective work has all the glamor of pushing papers at the DMV along with the stress of dead bodies and getting shot at.. They really should have warned you before you applied." Castle stated as he shot Wright a weak smile.

"And yet you are still here." Esposito observed.

"Well it's the only place I am allowed to wear that cool bulletproof vest." Castle explained.

"What bulletproof vest?" Wright asked as she opened a file on her computer.

"Oh that is right you have not seen it. I had it special ordered,it says writer across it." Castle proudly explained and he received an eye roll from Wright for his trouble. A moment later Wright found something that got her excited.

"Hey come take a look at this!" Wright called Castle and Esposito over to her computer. She had a file open that was just a list of names and numbers.

"What are we looking at?" Castle asked.

"Well on a hunch I pulled up Templeton's cellphone records for the past few months and look what I found." Wright explained nervously.

"He has received a bunch of calls from a California number." Castle observed.

"How do you know the area code for California so well?" Esposito asked.

"Well I have to call there all the time to arrange book tours and talk about movie deals." Castle explained and once again Wright got the impression that he was taking the chance to brag.

"That could be Hanson,the coworker he was having the affair with. The boss did say he thought she moved out there."

"It is another angle to look at,good job Wright." Esposito said.

Just then Ryan returned to the group with his face as white as a sheet and mixture of excitement and worry playing across it.

"Dude what is wrong,you look like you have seen a ghost?" Espostio asked but then didn't get a response from his friend right away,instead he seemed to be choking on air.

"I think I can guess." Castle announced. "Ryan was that call from Jenny?" He asked as if he was talking to a child. Ryan just nodded so Castle continued. "And what did she say?' he asked.

Finally Ryan spoke. "She said it is happening." he then stopped to take in a breath of air and then he continued. "She has gone into labor."

"That what I thought." Castle said with a cocky grin.

**Well that is the latest chapter thanks for reading and now if you will excuse me I am off to watch Agents of Shield. ****Oh and while it will not happen for a couple of chapters if anyone has any ideas about what could happen at the dinner please ever leave them in a review or PM me with them. I am putting that part together at the moment but I would love to use some reader ideas(that seems like it would make the chapter the most fun to write and to read.) if you have any ideas for things both bad and good that could happen at that dinner,even if it is just one line of dialog that would be helpful. Just remember when coming up with your ideas that Frederick Gates' long term goal is to become a professor of ancient history and he is three years older then Alexis. Thanks for your support and any help you can give. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
